


when wooseok tried to stay professional

by gigants



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, father! seungyoun, teacher! wooseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigants/pseuds/gigants
Summary: or when wooseok tried to not to scream over his student's gorgeous father.





	when wooseok tried to stay professional

Today was a happy day, as you can see, today was Wooseok last day at school for the summer holidays. Although he was so exhausted with the conferences between parent and teacher that Wooseok had to do since morning. 

“Excuse me Sir,” he heard a deep male voice. Wooseok sighed softly, one more parent left and he was ready to go home.

“Yes?” he spun around to meet at the sight of the beautiful caramel eyes filled with light and happiness. Wooseok had seen those eyes before, and after all this time, his heart still felt that familiar feelings every time his eyes caught them. And those eyes belonged to the gorgeous man that Wooseok have ever meet, Cho Seungyoun. 

Wooseok closed his eyes, biting his lip to control himself, he almost screamed when he saw Seungyoun smiled at him. He’s so gorgeous that it makes his heart hurt. _ Damn _. He was still in school, this was a professional atmosphere, he shouldn’t think about his students’ parents like this. Yet he couldn’t help but admire how beautiful Seungyoun looked in his white shirt. He was handsome when they were still in school, but looking at him now, he looks insanely gorgeous.

“I’m here to talk about my kids,” Seungyoun said taking a step closer to Wooseok's desk, he took a seat in front of him. 

“Of course, let’s we started.” Wooseok took the papers he had prepared, then placed them on the desk and leaned over to Seungyoun. He gave himself a moment to breathe before facing and talking to the man in front of him. “Dohyon is doing excellent. He’s our best student. For eight years old kid, his memory is very impressive and as I noticed, he appears to have developed some of his own methods to absorb and retain information. As his father, you should be proud of him.”

“Thank you, Dohyon is my precious kid. And his parents are so proud of him.” Wooseok almost could feel his breath on his skin. He kept his eyes locked on Seungyoun’s caramel eyes, trying not to starring on his plump lips. Then he remembered he had to finish his evaluation of his student.

“At first, we are concerned with his social skill, because of differences in academic ability with his peers,” Wooseok saw Seungyoun frowned, then quickly add up, “But, but now there is nothing to worry about. It turns out that Dohyon already has many friends.”

“I am especially glad to hear that. Dohyon, he is too similar to my partner, both of them are a reserved people, sometimes I don't know what they think and want. Even I think that my partner doesn’t have any friends.”

“I don’t think that it was wise to talk about your partner like that.”

He saw Seungyoun smirk, "Why? Is it wrong.” Seungyoun lean in closer and whisper in his ear, “are you perhaps jealous?”

Wooseok felt a shiver go down his spine and his throat dry. This was a professional environment. He shouldn't be letting this happen with his students’ father. “We should end here Mr. Cho Seungyoun.” _ right _. It was the best decision, Wooseok didn't want to do something he will regret. But the man in front of him just laughed. How dare he laughed at him, with his melodious laugh while brushing his hands through his black hair. 

“Why so fast sir? When I’m here actually want to kiss those lips of yours,” Seungyoun said, gets up from his seat then walks closer to Wooseok.

Wooseok froze, “I don't think—,” he felt a kiss on his lips. His body trembled by the millions of electric shock waves Seungyoun was sending through his with that kiss. He felt Seungyoun guide him into his lap, leaning in so their mouths were closer. Wooseok groaned, feeling dizzy with Seungyoun’s smell—he smelled so good. Then Seungyoun rushed his mouth on his. Like being hypnotized, Wooseok willingly opening his mouth, letting him in, tasting the sweetness of his tongue. Heat flared at every pulse point as Seungyoun slid his hands up to his chest and Wooseok couldn’t help but warp his hand around Seungyoun’s neck, tangling the strands of Seungyoun’s hair.

“We were in school Seungyoun, we should stop this,” Wooseok said breathlessly, his heart skipped a beat, his mind instantly raced, no matter how badly he craved of Seungyoun's touch, no matter how much he wanted to fall into bed with him right now, it's still wrong. Anyone could see them, and it would be a problem. But Seungyoun ignored that, his lips skimmed his mouth, trailed to his jaw as his arms tightened around his with steely strength. Seungyoun cupped the back of his head, urging the kiss to deepen, loving the slick tangle of congues and the hard edge of his teeth on Wooseok’s lower lip. 

“Seungyoun,” Wooseok moaned, he felt him smirk against his skin. He wanted to scowl but his lips stopped him.

"Excuse me?" Wooseok heard a familiar voice from his behind, and he jumped out of Seungyoun’s lap. _ Fuck _. He fixed his hair and his blouse before looking towards a smirking Kim Yohan, his colleague. He was doomed, he had been caught making out with his student’s parent. He was so embarrassed, he did not know what to do when he met Yohan again.

"Mr. Cho Seungyoun, your children are waiting for you,” said the younger teacher, smile still on his face. Wooseok saw Yohan winking at him before he left the room.

“Did he just winking at you? In front of _ my salad _?”

“Seungyoun can you stop teasing me?” 

Seungyoun had to laugh, “I’m sorry, you’re just so cute when you’re embarrassed.” He got up and walked up to Wooseok, “let’s go home, Dohyon said that he wants to eat a pizza tonight.”

Wooseok stare up into his beautiful eyes, Seungyoun grinned when their eyes meet each other. Then he wrapped his arms around Wooseok’s waist, and whispered in his ear, “Let’s go home _ baby _.” Wooseok leaned his head against Seungyoun’s chest and nodded. 

Before Seungyoun could say anything, Wooseok had left, leaving him chuckling at his husband’ behavior. At the end Seungyoun took Wooseok’s books off his desk and followed him out of the room to find their son. 

**Author's Note:**

> my first seungseok fics that i write out of boredom. constructive comments are always welcome.
> 
> and i need more friends to talk about seungseok so please hmu on my twitter [@seungyounoise ](https://twitter.com/seungyounoise)


End file.
